Admit It
by oh.hey.there. prettybrowneyes
Summary: Jack is finally ready to admit his feelings to Kim, but someone has other plans.. ONE-SHOT


It was the middle of freshman year and the Wasabi Warriors were actually enjoying high school, well Jack Brewer wasn't. The Wasabi Warriors have been close for years now, but Jack and Kim have been close since they were born. Unfortunately that's all changing because Kim had recently started dating Brody Carlson. It was killing Jack to see the girl of his dreams with someone else, especially considering they got together because of something he did!

**Flashback:**

"Soooo the talent show is coming up... You finally gonna tell Kim that you like her.. You know like like her?!" Jerry asked Jack excitedly  
"Yeah i was thinking about it, but I think I'm going to do something even more special than that." Jack said with a spark in his eye.  
"Wow Jack, I've never seen you this determined before. You know the gang and I are always here to help in anyway we can." Milton said with a genuine smile.  
"Okay.. Here's the plan..."

**Few hours later...**

"Attention Attention, this is your principle speaking. I know all of you are very excited for the talent show next week & I'm very ecstatic to let you guys get a sneak peak. Here i have a mystery guest, he's from our freshman class, and he's going to sing a song to a special someone... And that is... Kim Crawford!" The principle yelled into the P.A. system, a little to overjoyed.

**Meanwhile with Jack**  
"I don't know if i can do this you guys... I mean what if she doesn't like it... Or what if she doesn't like me." Jack said sadly.  
"Just go over to that P.A. System and give it your all! Pour your heart into it and I'm sure Kim will love it." Milton reassured Jack.  
"Okay, here goes nothing."

**Meanwhile with Kim**

"-And that is... Kim Crawford!" The principle announced.  
"oh my gosh! Kim that's you!" Kim's best friend, Grace, screamed.  
"Uhh.. But... What? Me? Who is going to sing to me?" Kim asked confused.  
"Oh just shut up and listen. Maybe he'll tell us!" Grace said to Kim.

**Back to Jack**

"Alright. I can do this." Jack thought to himself then started with the song  
**Just friends by Shane Harper**

I wait for you to give me a sign  
you tire me I have uncertainty  
about how you feel, how your heart works  
I just need to know for sure

if I asked you out would you smile and say yes  
if I held your hand would you tell all your friends  
if i sang you a song would you ask me to sing it again  
or maybe we should just be friends  
or maybe we should just be friends

there are so many things that I want to know  
what do you love what do you hate what makes you strong what makes you break  
what makes you laugh what makes you cry I need to know why  
I need to know

if I asked you out would you smile and say yes  
if I held your hand would you tell all your friends  
if i sang you a song would you ask me to sing it again  
or maybe we should just be friends  
or maybe we should just be friends

maybe I'm the one for you maybe you're the one for me  
maybe we were meant to be together forever  
maybe I'm the one for you maybe you're the one for me  
maybe we were meant to be together forever

if I asked you out would you smile and say yes  
if I held your hand would you tell all your friends  
if i sang you a song would you ask me to sing it again  
or maybe we should just be friends  
maybe we should just be friends

Well after Jack poured his heart out in song, he kinda forgot to mention that it was him. He was going to tell Kim that it was him, but then Brody lied to everyone and Kim. Brody told people that he was the one that sang to Kim and she believed him. That hurt Jack, but what happened next broke Jacks heart.  
Present (week later, day before talent show)  
"Hey Kim, can i talk to you real quick?" Jack asked hopefully  
Kim could tell he was a little upset and she was too. She was happy that Brody sang to her, but she was hoping it was Jack.  
"Yeah Jack. What's wrong?" Kim asked curiously looking into her best friends eyes that didn't have the usual spark in them.  
"Uhm i don't know how to say this but Kim, Brody didn't sing that song." Jack said hoping she would believe him.  
"What are you taking about Jack? Then who did?" Kim asked madly  
"Uhhh..."  
"Exactly! It was Brody! You're lying! I can't believe you! You're my best friend, you're suppose to be happy for me! Just leave us alone.."  
"hey guys what's going on?" Jerry asked once he randomly showed up  
"oh nothing, our friend here is just breaking the Wasabi code! Jack tried to tell me that it wasn't Brody that sang to me!" Kim said glaring at Jack  
"But Kim-" Jerry started but was interrupted  
"No, don't say anything Jerry, she's right. I should just be happy for her, let's go Jerry. I wish the best for you two Kim." Jack gave Kim a weak smile and left  
Kim went to find Brody.

**Kims pov**

"Hey Brody!" I ran up to catch him before he left  
"oh hey..." Brody said like i was interrupting something  
"that was you singing to me on the P.A right?" I asked him hopefully  
"of course! I said it was me, didn't i?" Brody snapped  
"you're right I'm sorry. Can you sing to me real quick?" I asked with a huge smile  
"Uhhhhh no... My throat hurts right now, but i signed up for the talent show tomorrow... Sooo uhmm you can hear me then." Brody said suspiciously then ran off to the gym.  
I decided to go to the office and investigate this further.  
"Hey Mrs. Staton!" I greeted my favorite teacher who also works in the office sometimes.  
"Hey Kim! How's my favorite student?" She asked with a smile.  
"Conflicted.." I replied  
"how so?"  
I quickly explained the situation with Brody and Jack. "-and that's why i was wondering if you could check the talent show participants and tell me if Brody is up there... Pleaseeeeeee." I begged  
"of course, but can i tell you something Kim?"  
"Yeah, anything."  
"i don't know how to say this.. But I know for a fact, without even checking, that Brody didn't sing this morning. I can check to see if he's signed up for the talent show, but i know he wasn't the one that came in here this morning. It was-"  
"Mrs. Staton, i need you in my office please." The principle interrupted.  
"Sorry Kim, gotta go. I hope i helped you." Mrs. Staton said apologetically  
"you did, you helped me a lot! Thank you. Bye." I said with a wave and ran off to confront Brody  
I remembered him going to the gym, so i headed that way first. Of course as soon as i opened the door i saw him sucking faces with some other girl!  
Oh i got something planned for him!  
Right before leaving school i went back to the office and signed up for the talent show. This is going to be good.

**Talent show**

**Jacks pov**  
Well I've practiced the song I'm going to sing to Kim a thousand times and well hopefully it works. "Next up, Kim Crawford!"  
What? Kim?! I didn't know she was going to do the talent show

**Kims pov**

"Hey guys! How y'all doing tonight?"  
Crowd cheers  
"tonight I'm going to be singing to my boyfriend Brody Carlson! Brody come on up!"  
I look to the side real quick to see Jack starring at me sadly. Oh no! I completely forgot to talk to him! Before i could do anything, he was gone and Brody was in front of me smiling. Then the music started.  
**These Boots Are Made For Walking by Olivia Holt**

Ha!

You keep sayin' you've got something for me  
Something you call love, but confess  
You been textin', girls you shouldn't been textin'  
And now someone else is gettin' all your best

These boots are made for walkin'  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots  
Are gonna walk all over you

You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'  
You been losin' when you oughta not bet (oughta not bet)  
You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'  
Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet

These boots are made for walkin'  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots  
Are gonna walk all over you

Are you ready, boots? Huh  
Start walkin'!  
Start walkin'!  
Start walkin'!

Are you ready, boots?  
Start walkin'!  
Start walkin'!

You keep chat, no, when you shouldn't been chattin'  
(Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah)  
You keep thinkin' that you'll never get burst (aaah)  
Ha, I just found me a brand new pair of boots, yeah  
And now I know you just ain't gonna learn.

These boots are made for walkin' (walkin')  
And that's just what they'll do (what they'll do)  
One of these days these boots  
Are gonna walk all over you!

Are you ready, boots?  
Start walkin'!  
Start walkin'!  
Start walkin'!

Are you ready, boots?  
Start walkin'!  
Start walkin'!

**Kims pov**  
I walked off stage laughing at Brody's reaction. He thought it was a love song until he listened to the lyrics. Then he started crying and begging me for forgiveness. I said no, of course. I stopped laughing once i remembered jacks sad face. I hurt him, so badly.. I wish i could talk to him, but he's on next. Wait, Jacks on next? I didn't know he could sing.

**Jacks pov**  
I didn't even want to hear Kim sing some stupid love song to Brody. I don't understand how he got the girl. My girl. The love of my life. Well, this is my last time singing to her. I've gotten my heart broken so many times this past week, i don't know how much more i can take. The gang wished me luck and then i walked on stage with my guitar.  
"Hey Seaford High! I have some confessing to do." I took a deep breath and continued "this isn't yalls first time hearing me sing... I was the one that sang on the P.A. last week. I thought it was about time i admitted my feelings to my best friend, Kim, but that didn't turn out so well." I said sadly "but i have once last song to sing. Even though she's with someone else, i want her to know my true feelings... Kim, i love you. This is for you."

**Kims pov**  
"- i was the one that sang on the P.A.-"  
Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so stupid! I'm also the worst friend ever! I didn't listen to him at all and i was mean to him.

"-even though she's with someone else-"  
With someone else? I just broke up with Brody? Oh wait he left before he had a chance to hear the song.

"Kim, i love you. This is for you."  
He... He loves me?

**No ones pov**  
**Fall by Justin Bieber**

Well, let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right

Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well, I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand

Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone  
Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your...  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,

So fall in love (in love)  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall

The crowd went crazy for Jack, his performance was great! Jack didn't stay long though, he was too upset. Jack ran through the halls of Seaford High, right out the front door. Unfortunately it was raining pretty hard and he was drenched within in seconds. He just needed to cool off, maybe go for a walk...in the rain. Instead he just sat down on the bench, putting his head in his hands, and letting the rain soak him. He heard the door open, but he was too hurt to care who it was. The mystery person came and sat down next to him  
"Jack" the mystery person whispered with an angelic voice, it could only be one person... The girl that broke his heart. "I'm so sorry"  
"For what? Not believing your BEST friend over some fake guy? Or are you sorry you broke my heart? Don't worry about it. I was stupid to think someone as beautiful and amazing as you could ever love me, I'm nothing special. I hope everything works out with you and Brody." Jack said sadly  
He was getting ready to get up and go, but two arms belonging to the blonde goddess stopped him.  
"You're wrong." Kim cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.  
Jack was shocked at first, but quickly kissed back. The kiss was wonderful. Pure bliss. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his shaggy brown hair. Jacks arms went around her waist. He moved his head and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they had to pull away because oxygen became a little too important.  
They stood there, foreheads touching, in the rain. Jack desperately hoping this wasn't a dream and Kim hoping she wasn't being too forward.  
"Uhh Jack"  
"hmmm"  
"i want you to know... I-I-"  
"shhh you don't have to say it if you don't want to"  
She leaned in and kissed him again. His soft lips, she won't ever get tired of them.  
"i love you...so much and I'm so so so sorry about everything." She whispered and it sounded like she was about to cry.  
Jack brought her inside so they could get out of the rain. He wiped her eyes and he looked into her beautiful brown eyes that mesmerize him all the time.  
"hey" he whispered "don't cry."  
"I'm just so sorry, you don't even know." She started crying "i didn't listen to you and i yelled at you and... And... I said you broke the Wasabi Code." She started crying even harder. "after everything you did for me... Please forgive me..I'm so sor-."  
Jack couldn't take it anymore, he hated seeing her cry. So he shut her up with a kiss. A kiss that he put everything into. There was so much passion and the kiss said it all, it said 'i love you' and 'i need you'  
When they separated, Jack cupped her face and smiled.  
"I forgive you. But Kim... Uhhhh will you please be my girlfriend?" Jack asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
"Yes! A million times yes!" She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
They walked back to the auditorium, where the talent show was being held, hand in hand. They came back right in time to hear them announce the winner.  
It ended up being some transfer student that did some really cool break dancing and rapping.  
Kim looked up at Jack, who was still holding her hand.  
"You're the winner in my eyes." She said with a smile. "Thank you for two amazing songs, they were beautiful."  
"Anything for you, my amazing and beautiful girlfriend." He replied.

They might not have won the talent show that night, but they were still winners and they had the greatest prize of all, love.


End file.
